John también salto
by Valent Flowers
Summary: ¿Por que no crear un universo alterno donde se dijeron casi las mismas palabras en esa ultima llamada telefónica en el tejado de Barth's, pero la persona que salto no fue Sherlock si no John? Leves toques de Johnlock, intentos de Angst.


**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a la magnífica mente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y actualmente a la BBC. Aunque John siempre ha sido de Sherlock y Sherlock de John.

Bueno, esta es mi primera contribución al fandom de Sherlock, lo había escrito hace mucho pero no me había animado a subirlo. Y ahora que lo volví a leer me di cuenta de que no es tan malo como creía.

Trato de que sea Angst, por alguna extraña razón, siempre que voy a subir una historia en algún fandom, la primera siempre es Angst ¿Por que romper la tradición? xD

De ante mano quiero ofrecer disculpas si los personajes son un poco Ooc, tratare de mejorar eso si subo algo diferente o algo así.

**John también salto. **

— ¿Hola? —Sherlock contesto el celular, necesitaba que John lo llamase, tenía que encontrarlo.

— Sherlock.

— ¿John, estas bien? —No podía siquiera pensar que podría encontrar a John envuelto en un chaleco repleto de explosivos. Otra vez, o quizá algo peor.

— Da la vuelta y camina a donde estabas.

— No, ya estoy llegando.

— Solo... Has lo que te pido, por favor. —Duda, había escuchado duda en la voz de John, las cosas no iban bien. Por supuesto que no iban bien, el doctor había desaparecido todo el día y ahora que lo encontraba, lo veía subido en el borde del tejado de Barth's.

— ¿Donde?

— Quédate ahí. Mira hacia arriba, estoy en el tejado.

Sherlock miraba a John en la azotea de Barth's a escasos centímetros del borde. Se preocupaba, John era importante para él y se veía deshecho, no podía creer que John estuviera siquiera pensando en saltar de ahí. Maldita sea le quería, incluso más que a su vida.

— ¿Qué?

— No puedo bajar, así que tendremos que hacerlo de esta manera.

— ¿Que está pasando?

— Una disculpa, no puedo seguir con todo esto.

— ¿Qué?

— Con esto, Sherlock. No puedo siquiera pensar en que siempre voy a estar a tu lado, pronto te aburrirás de mí y buscaras otra mascota y cuando eso pase, yo no voy a poder soportarlo.

— ¿Por qué estás diciendo esto? —John lo era todo, no sabía porque se consideraba menos, cuando era la mejor persona que había.

— Soy idiota, estúpido, normal.

— John.

— Soy demasiado idiota para siquiera considerarme a tu altura, Sherlock. Soy un cobarde al estar haciendo esto, pero es la única forma. Quiero que les digas a Harry, Lestrade y Mrs. Hudson y Molly que me perdonen. Pero esto lo hago por ellos y por ti.

— Ok para John, para ya. Cuando nos conocimos yo era otra persona, una máquina. Pero llegaste tú, John Watson, médico militar regresado de Afganistán e hiciste que cambiara, ¿no te vasta con eso?

— Yo no te hice cambiar, Sherlock. Las personas no cambian. Tu solo mostraste un lado tuyo que estaba escondido, esperando el momento adecuado para salir a la luz. Yo solo estuve ahí, viéndolo, siendo testigo. —Hubo una pausa. —No me necesitabas.

— Yo estaba solo. —Las imágenes vinieron a su mente. Todo se dividía en un antes y después. Antes de John, la soledad y fastidio hacia todos los seres vivos incluyéndolo a el mismo, todas las cosas que hacía para no "aburrirse" y después, cuando John se presentó en ese laboratorio, lo conoció y todas las cosas que pasaron después de eso, nunca pensó que alguien más le podría llegar a considerar un amigo y mucho menos que podría llegar a considerar a alguien uno. John fue esa raya divisoria que marcaba una época de su vida y otra. John no podía irse.

— Solo fui tu compañía, hubieras podido encontrar a alguien más. Alguien diferente a mí. No hubiera sido tan difícil —La voz de John se quebró, estaba llorando.

— No, ya. Para esto ahora. —Sherlock empezó a caminar hacia el hospital, tenía que ir donde John.

— ¡Quédate donde estas! No te muevas —La voz de John estaba temblorosa, sabía que John tenía miedo pero, ¿de qué? John miro unos segundos a su espalda, no se escuchaba nada.

— Esta bien. Te quiero John. —Sintió la mirada de John desde su posición, un sollozo cruzo el aire.

— Mantén tus ojos fijos en mí. Por favor, ¿puedes hacer eso por mí?

— ¿Hacer qué?

— También te quiero, Sherlock. No vayas a hacer nada estúpido, sigue siendo el genio que admiro y que amo, has algo grande para que todos te recuerden, pero tú recuerda siempre que te amo. Esta llamada es mi nota. ¿No es lo que la gente normal como yo hace? ¿Dejar una nota?

— ¿Dejar una nota cuándo?

— Adiós Sherlock. Te amo.

Vio como John tiraba el móvil al suelo, todavía se escuchaba algo.

—_Bien hecho, Johnnyboy. Ahora salta. _

La llamada se cortó. John abrió sus brazos y se dejó caer hacia delante.

— ¡John! —grito Sherlock con todas sus fuerzas y corrió hacia donde vio que iba a caer John. Esquivo una bicicleta y llego justo cuando John tocaba el suelo. —Apártense, es mi amigo.

Se arrodillo junto al cuerpo de su amigo y lo miro, mucha sangre empezaba a salir de su cabeza manchando el cabello rubio cenizo. Sus ojos azules estaban abiertos. Lo vio respirar, _no puede ser, _pensó poso su mano sobre su muñeca, tomo el pulso. Todavía se sentía. John, todavía no estaba muerto. Podía sobrevivir.

— ¡Todavía vive! Una camilla, ¡rápido por favor! —Alguien entro al hospital. —John quédate conmigo, por favor no te vayas, te recuperaras completamente y aunque no lo hagas, estaré para ti, pero por favor, quédate conmigo.

Llegaron dos enfermeros con una camilla y levantaron a John. Sherlock fue tras ellos. No lo dejaron seguir, John entro directamente a cirugía.

—_Yo no tengo amigos, solo uno. _

Se dejó caer en una silla en la sala de espera. Solo le quedaba esperar. Fue a su palacio mental, tenía que escapar de esa estúpida sala de espera que solo podía aumentar su frustración, su miedo.

—_Soledad es lo que tengo, la soledad me protege. _

—_Los amigos protegen. _

John no se podía ir, ¿o sí? Se imaginó su vida sin John, oscura, triste, solitaria. No podía volver a estar solo, antes de John, con John y después de John, eso no podía ser así, John nació para estar con él.

—_Estaría perdido sin mi blogger. _

Las imágenes de John seguían viniendo a su cabeza, todos esos momentos en los que John había dejado cosas atrás para ir con él. Que lo había aguantado aburrido o sus abusos. Él era especial, una persona tan buena no pudo haber abandonado todo así como así.

— ¿Sabes que lo hizo por ti, cierto? —Levanto la cabeza, esa voz, no podía ser.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —Todo hizo click en su cabeza. —Fuiste tú, el que lo hizo saltar. Lo obligaste, el nunca acabaría con su vida de esa manera, él era valiente. Lo amenazaste, ibas a dañar algo que él consideraba preciado y por eso salto.

— Bien hecho, Sherly. Ahora dime, ¿por quién salto el Doctor? —Todo en su cabeza se empezó a mover.

—_Preocuparse no es una ventaja. _

Sherlock abrió los ojos y miro a Moriarty.

—Tú eras quien estaba con él en el techo. —Moriarty lo miro con aburrición.

—Te estas volviendo lento. Te doy una pista, en realidad eran cinco las personas amenazadas pero solo una lo hizo saltar. La persona que lo hizo saltar era una maquina sin emociones, alta de cabello Negro y rizado, piel pálida y ojos de color gris cambiante. Solo que al final las emociones lo atacaron y lo devoraron lentamente, casi sin darse cuenta y ahora lo tienen sentado en una sala de espera.

Sherlock miro a Jim directo a los ojos. En realidad si sabía porque razón había saltado John, pero no quería aceptarla.

—Ups mejor me voy, fue un placer jugar contigo Sherly, pero nuevamente las emociones te ganaron y te volviste un juego aburrido, casi un estorbo. Adiós cariño. —Moriarty hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió.

Pasaron horas o tal vez minutos, Sherlock no salía de su ensimismamiento. Pensaba en lo que le había dicho el bastardo de Moriarty. Esa basura le había arrebatado John.

—Señor, lamento informarle que el señor Watson no resistio la cirugia, la caida daño multiples organos, la cabeza fue la mas afectada. No pudimos hacer mucho, habia hemorragias internas.

Sherlock se levanto ignorando todo lo que le decian, no necesitaba escuchar eso.

— ¿Puedo verlo? —El doctor asintió con la cabeza.

Sherlock se dirigió a donde habian ingresado a John. Al entrar la imagen que lo recibio lo golpeo con fuerza, nunca se la iba a poder sacar de la cabeza.

Tomo una de sus manos. Estaba fria.

— Eres un idiota, ¿lo sabias? No tenías por qué hacer eso. Si alguien era valioso, eras tú. No merecias morir asi y mucho menos para salvar a alguien como yo. —Acaricio el rostro de John. Poso una mano en su cabello pegotudo por la Sangre. —Debiste quedarte conmigo. Te necesito, John. Te amo. No se que voy a hecer sin ti. ¿Es que no pensaste en lo triste que va a estar la señora Hudson? ¿O Harry y Molly? Lestrade te va a echar de menos, John. Sobretodo yo. Baker St. No va a ser lo mismo sin ti. Me volvere loco.

Se apoyó sobre el pecho desnudo de John, ansiaba escuchar el latido de su corazon, puso su oreja sobre el pecho justo encima del corazon. Nada, no se escuchaba nada. Una lagrima rodo por su mejilla.

—Fuiste mi esperanza y desgracia John Watson. Sin ti no valgo nada. ¡Eres un egoísta! Teniamos que envejecer juntos y retirarnos en una casa en Sussex. —Sherlock beso a John, sus labios se sentían fríos y se veían con un tono azulado. — Te amo, John.

Gracias por llegar hasta aquí. Se aceptan opiniones, ideas, consejos, tomatazos, lo que se venga. Sus consejos me servirían de mucha ayuda.

Reviews. Si? :D


End file.
